The Heavens Shall Rain with Blood: Akatsuki's Rise
by PresRufus420
Summary: This is my speculations and theories behind the Akatsuki's formation and timeline based on the aspects of the story we have seen up to this point. Starting point is the time after Orochimaru left Konoha. I hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes** - This fanfiction work is basically my creative input on the formation of the Akatsuki and its members based on what we know thus far plus my own speculations. I hope you all enjoy

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Naruto or any of it's trademarked characters. These characters were originally created by Masashi Kishimoto. Thank you for your marvelous work.

**The Heavens Shall Rain with Blood - The Rise of Akatsuki**

**Chapter I - The Great Snake's Descent**

Shadows crept throughtout the tall timbers of Konoha as night fell. The darkness seemed to cover the forest in it's cold, shadowy embrace. However, the cold embrace of today were not felt during the moon's rise, but rather upon the sun's descent. As the night coontinued to spread, certain shadows began to play tricks on the eyes. As one's eyes adjust, they could see these shadows were in fact human. A total of five shadows were giving chase to one through the ancient treetops. After a few minutes of chase, one of the shadows fell from the treetops to the hard, rocky earth below. As the figure hit his place of final rest, a kunai blade sticking through his forehead. This man was one of the elite of the Konoha ninjas, one of the ANBU, evident by his ninja armour and animal print mask. The four remaining shadows tailing the one were also ANBU members as well; the leader of the group turned to look at his fallen comrade, cursing under his breath as he continued to presue after his target. As the chase continued, the shadow ahead of them stopped suddenly on a nearby branch ahead, his back facing his presuers. The remaining ANBU stopped several feet behind the man standing on the branch, drawing their weapons as they prepare for battle.

" Remember who we are dealing with here. He is no longer our ally and must be treated as an enemy." the leader of the group said to the remaining three ANBU nins with him. The three nodded. The leader thought to himself; _now I only need to convience myself of this_. As the leader jumped towards the man, he suddenly disappeared from the branch without a trace.

The Leader felt a chill run down his spine as he detected a huge amount of chakra coming from behind him and his men. The man turned around as to warm his men of the impeding danger, but before the words could escape his lips, his mens' lives have been forfieted to battle. A brillant flash could be seen running through the dark shadows of the trees as all three of the remaining ANBU nins' bodies fell towards the soft embrace of the earth like their brothen moments before. The leader looked on in horror as his men fell, but quickly composed himself when he realized who in fact he was dealing with. The shadowy man then jumped to the ground several feet ahead of the last ANBU's fallen men. The ANBU made his way to the group, standing in front of his men, but several feet away from their killer. Even though the black, oily hair of the man, as well as the shadows of the night kept the face of this demon hidden to the night, the last remaining ANBU nin knew that a sinister crept across the man's face. Suddenly, some laughter could be heard escaping the mystery man's lips, blending with the forest wind to create something more sinister.

" Ku ku ku. Again, it can be seen that your village has always produced such weak and pathetic ninjas. What a waste... of my talents. Wouldn't you agree Jiraiya? Ku ku ku." The shadowy man said as he continued to laugh.

At this point, the lone ANBU removed his mask to realize an older man. The man was exhausted from the chase having to put an effort in keeping up as well as the shock of the information he was still trying to absorb. The man was of bigger build then his opponent, but this usually meant nothing in ninja battles, if anything, his slimmer opponent had an edge for being faster. Two red lines can be seen running underneath the man's eyes and along his cheeks until under his chin. His long, white, spikey hair and bangs were standing on end as the other man's words register into his brain.

" Why? Why are you...? We, who are called the Sannin, haven't we been comrades since childhood?" said Jiraiya in reply. The wind blew the hair away from the other man's face realizing a slender face with visible high cheek bones, his skin was as plae as the moon that hung overhead. His long black, oily hair continued to blow in the wind. The man's sinister, slender, sharp eyes peircing into Jiraiya's heart as hint of madness could be seen. The man standing before appeared to be more of a snake who had assumed a human form.

" You are such a simple person Jiraiya. Whatever you do, you just do not put in enough effort to think. That is why you did not notice what I was doing." The man said mockingly to his former comrade.

" You won't reconsider, Orochimaru?" Jiraiya said, almost pleading for him to come back.

" Enough! There is a limit to even your stupity!" Orochimaru said, the same smile still plastered on his lips that made him look inhuman, charging towards Jiraiya for their final battle.

_Hours Later._

" We found him! Over here!" said a strange voice through the shadows.

As Jiraiya opened his eyes, he saw the fact that the voice belonged to one of his allies from Konoha, a medical ninja to be exact. The medical nin placed his hands on Ninja's chest which was bleeding heavily, forming chakra into his hands to try and stop the bleeding. Another few shadows descended upon the scene. These were also other medical nins as well as one other who was leading them. It was none other then Jiraiya's teacher, Sarutobi, also known as the Sandaime Hokage, the leader of Kohonakagure, the Hidden Leaf Village. Sarutobi looked down at his student with much concern (which wasn't unusual since Jiraiya was always the troublemaker in their group). Sarutobi had certainly grew alot older over the years Jiraiya thought to himself. The wrinkles in his face and underneath his eyes were evident, also his beard and hair has begun to grow greyer and greyer with each passing season. Sarutobi kneeled beside his wounded student, resting his hand on Jiraiya's shoulder.

" I failed Sarutobi-sensei." Jiraiya said cringing in pain from both his wound and their loss.

" No Jiraiya, I am the one who failed." Sarutobi replied, patting Jiraiya on the shoulder, some tears falling from his eyes as he gently wipes them.

" I think it is trully time to pass on the name of Hokage to someone else." Sarutobi said, standing up and staring deeply at the night sky. Jiraiya drifted off as the medical nins continued to mend to his wounds.

_Days Later._

" What do you mean!?" Yelled a bandaged Jiraiya as he slammed his han on the Hokage's desk in protest.

Jiraiya's wounds had obviously started to heal up very nicely as he stood before his former sensei, Sarutobi. Sarutobi sat behind his desk piled with many papers and family photos of his wife and sons. Two ANBU bodyguards stood firmly by his side. The office was round, decorated with portraits of his teachers, the pervious two Hokages, the Shodaime Hokage and Nidaime Hokage, the creators of Konohakagure. There were many shelves with many, many scrolls aligning the walls. A window behind Sarutobi, allowing him to see all of Konohakagure as well as the Hokage mountain momentuem. The Hokage momentuem was decorated by carving the visage of all three of the Hokages of Konohakagure. Perserved in stone to remind the people of Konohakagure the legacy left by these three great men and continuing inspirtaion for future generations. To the far left was the Shodaime Hokage, in the center was the Nidaime Hokage and to the far right was Sarutobi's visage.

" Exactly what I said Jiraiya. I can not afford to spend anymore resources on this Orochimaru matter. I have lost too many good men to him already." Sarutobi said as he wiped the stress from his eyelids, turning from the window to face his former student.

" I am not requesting any further men sensei! I am asking for supplies! I will retreive Orochimaru myself and bring him for questioning!" Jiraiya said in reply, his hand still firmly placed on his teacher's desk.

" I still refuse Jiraiya. You are needed for more important matters. Besides, Orochimaru has made his choice." Sarutobi said as he reached for his pipe, lighting it and then producing to take a puff.

" I know this is wartime sensei! That is why I am thinking it is important we retreive Orochimaru now, before he defects to another village!" Jiraiya continued to protest.

" Jiraiya. We have already estimated Orochimaru's defection to another village. However, we are ready for this if need be. Orochimaru is not out top priority though at this moment." Sarutobi replied as he took another puff of his pipe.

" Fine. I will do it with or without your permission!" Jiraiya said as he turned around and headed for the door.

" Jiraiya! Don't be a fool!" Sarutobi yelled out as he stood at his desk, slamming his hands on his desk.

" You are the fool, old man! You are willing to abandon our ally so easily when he needs us!" Jiraiya yelled back.

" Jiraiya! I was a fool, for not stopping Orochimaru sooner. The Orochimaru you know is gone! I am not going to watch someone else throw their life away on such a lost cause!" Sarutobi yelled as Jiraiya left the Hokage's office, slamming the door behind him.

It wouldn't be until years later that Jiraiya finally came to understand why Sarutobi tried to stop him. Sarutobi let out a sigh, a new wrinkle forming on his forehead due to Jiraiya's blunt words. Sarutobi looked towards the Hokage momentuem for inspiration in these trying times. Everytime he had looked at it previously over the last ten years, he would always imagine Orochimaru's face being the next face to carved into the cliffside. Deep in his heart, Sarutobi had always wished that Orochimaru would have followed his footsteps as the next Hokage, always seeing such potential in him. Sarutobi had wished that his former student would aspire to far better things then he himself or any of the pervious Hokages. When Sarutobi looked upon the momentuem now, he saw no such image. Sarutobi knew this would never come to pass now.

" Hokage-sama? Do you wish us to follow him?" The ANBU nin to the left asked. Sarutobi sighed.

" No, there will be no need for that." Sarutobi knew that Jiraiya would leave regardless, there was nothing he could do about it.

Sarutobi thought for a moment about sending ANBU tracers after Jiraiya. However, they would only slow him down and be more of a hinderance to Jiraiya's mission anyway. Sarutobi continued to look out the window, this time, looking upon the village. The village and it's people had always be his inspirtaion for continuing on. However, after what Orochimaru had done to him and his village, Sarutobi knew it was his time to step down. He couldn't convience himself to bring an end to Orochimaru's life on their last confrontation. He had failed as a teacher and a Hokage. He could not even protect his village from one of their own, one who he always knew had these intentions but continued to ignore. In these warring times, the village needed new leadership; someone who was willing to do what he no longer could. Someone who could lead them proudly and strongly in these trying times. Sarutobi knew the times ahead would be rough, Orochimaru's departure and betrayal was evident of that. However, deep in his heart, Sarutobi had hope for Jiraiya and wished him success in his mission.

_End of Chapter I_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes** - This fanfiction work is basically my creative input on the formation of the Akatsuki and its members based on what we know thus far plus my own speculations. I hope you all enjoy

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Naruto or any of it's trademarked characters. These characters were originally created by Masashi Kishimoto. Thank you for your marvelous work.

**The Heavens Shall Rain with Blood - The Rise of Akatsuki**

**Chapter II - Dealing with the Devil**

The sun had begun to rise over the sleepy gates of Konoha as it did everyday. The guards standing by the closed gates as the sun starts to shine over them, it's warm helping them to feel at ease that another night had indeed passed. A lone man stands at the gates with the guards, preparing some travelling scrolls and other supplies for his long journey out into this warring world. His white hair shone brightly under the gleam of the morning sun, his eyes focused on the path that lays ahead. He would bring back his former ally Orochimaru, no matter what the cost. As Jiraiya began to head to the gates, he noticed the guards straightened out their posture and salute suddenly.

" Hokage-sama!" both guards yelled in unison. Jiraiya looked back to see his old sensei, Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage; standing there behind him with his two ANBU guards. Jiraiya smirked and ran his fingers through his hair.

" You aren't going to stop me now sensei." Jiraiya said calmly to his teacher.

" I know I will not be able to stop you Jiraiya. However, this may perhaps." Sarutobi said as he handed Jiraiya a scroll. Jiraiya opened it and started to read it, his eyes shooting abit more open upon reviewing the document.

" This is the extent of the research notes and records in Orochimaru's base we found while he was here in Konoha. As you can see, the list of victims exceeds atleast into the hundreds." Sarutobi said as he wiped his eyes after telling Jiraiya of Orochimaru's crimes.

" Even based on these facts, I still couldn't kill Orochimaru myself. Jiraiya, I do not wish to see you follow the same path I did. Please reconsider your mission." Sarutobi continued to plead.

" I am sorry Sarutobi-sensei, upon seeing this, I see further reason that Orochimaru must be brought back to the village. He was once our ally, he will have a chance to answer for his crimes. Deep down, I know he will seek redemption for what he has done." Jiraiya replied.

" It is my deepest hope that he does." Sarutobi said, hoping that Jiraiya can succeed where he could not. However, he knew this would not be the case, Orochimaru was too far gone.

" It's a shame really. Orochimaru had to leave like this causing so many problems. Just when I was thinking of settling down and starting my career as a world famous writer. One cannot helped but be inspired by all the young, beautiful girls of Konoha after all." Jiraiya said with a perverted smile on his face and a hint of blush.

" Like anyone would read the ramblings of an old peeping tom." Sarutobi retorted.

" Well, I know you will be the first in line to buy it then, sensei!" Jiraiya laughed. The ANBU guards not being able to help but chuckle themselves. Sarutobi shot them a look that could shatter stone and they stopped immediately.

Jiraiya regained his composure, turning away from his teacher and long time friend and started to head for the Konoha gates. After a few moments, Jiraiya's figure could no longer be seen in sight. As the Sandaime Hokage started to head back for hsi office, some exhausted Konoha nins had managed to make it through the gates, carrying scrolls on how the recent campaign against the Rock country went. The Sandaime Hokage reviewed the scroll's contents.

" Get these two the medical attention they need. Secondly, send out an ANBU team and a medic nin team to the northwestern borders. We have some injured who need some assistance." Sarutobi commanded. The two ANBU bodyguards quickly disappeared along with the injured nins. The Sandaime Hokage began to review the situation, _it is a shame that there was a casuality and a few injuries during his campaign, however, it is not often you see a ninja pull through such a tough campaign with few resources. Did it rather quickly too, heh, no wonder he is called "The Yellow Flash of Konoha". I know you would love the irony of what I am thinking of Jiraiya, you were always trying to surpass Orochimaru yourself, though I think your student may have._

_Days Later._

Jiraiya gave cahse after Orochimaru, it hopes of picking up his trail or any clues of where he may have gone. Upon arriving at a nearby village, some people did notice someone of Orochimaru's description had passed through days beforehand. They also noted he was trying to get more recruits and travelling allies to accompany him. Jiraiya knew he was on the right track and would eventually find Orochimaru. An S-Rank criminal of his description stuck out like a sore thumb. However, upon seeing the scroll given to him by the Sandaime Hokage, his stomach began to turn slightly as what Orochimaru might be doing with the people he recruited along his travels. It was evident to Jiraiya that he needed to find Orochimaru and he needed to find him soon.

_Meanwhile..._

Inside the halls of a darkened fortress, tormented screams can be heard no matter what corridor you were in. The screams seemed to originate from a flame lit room and continued on for several minutes before suddenly stopping. The stone walls even continued to echo with the man's screams for end minutes even after the man had stopped. After a few moments, a bloody knife was put down as Orochimaru smiled upon his horrified dead victim.

" What a shame really. This one was showing such interesting results too. Ku ku ku. Oh well, we shall move unto the next one I suppose." Orochimaru turned to face another man, bound and restained by chains. The poor man's eyes shot open in terror as he had witnessed all the pervious victims before him, hearing their screams chill him to the very bone. The man knew exactly what was going to happen, but had no way of preparing himself for what was about to happen. The man looked on in horror as Orochimaru licked the blood from his cheek with a long, slender tongue.

" Don't worry, you might be lucky and produce the results I am looking for. Wouldn't that be grand? Ku ku ku." Orochimaru said approaching his victim and grabbing him by the chin. Suddenly, Orochimaru's eyes open widely as his pupils travelled to the right side of his eye sockets. Orochimaru's head followed suit.

" Who is there?! Show yourself!" Orochimaru yelled into the dark. The man sighed in relief as he thought someone had come to save him. Orochimaru's hand went from his chin, wrapping around his throat harshly, squeezing tightly. The man's eyes shoot openly widenly as he tried to gasp for air, Orochimaru smiled and squeezed even harder causing the man's neck to snap.

" We don't need you telling others what you saw here now do we?" Orochimaru whispered with a sadistic grin.

" I said show yourself!" Orochimaru yelled into the darkness. Without much warning, something came rolling out of the shadows. Orochimaru threw a kunai at the ground before it to stop it's rolling, it was a scroll. Orochimaru walked over and picked up the scroll, opening it and preparing himself for any ninja attack that may come forward. However, no attack came, all that was written on the scroll was "Please come outside. We mean you no harm, Orochimaru". Orochimaru snickered to himself, wondering what kind of trick this was.

Moments later, Orochimaru was seen coming out of his hideout into the darkness of the night. The trees even blocked out the glare of the moon's glow, allowing the darkness to better hide the person or group approaching Orochimaru. Suddenly, the ground under Orochimaru began to shake and heave. Without warning, the ground on either side of Orochimaru exploded as two large leafs emerged from the ground, dozens upon dozens of long, sharp, plant-like teeth decorated the rims of the leafs. Orochimaru knew this to be a venus flytrap in nature as he was quickly consumed by it. After a moment of a few crackling sounds, as well as blood flying in all direction from between the plant's grasps, the torrent of agony finally stopped. The venus flytrap completely emerged from the ground now, baring a black robe around it's lower half. The robe was also decorated with round, puffy, red cloud with a white outline around them.

" Please show yourself Orochimaru-sama. I mean you no harm. However, these actions show a lack of respect for me and my leader." said the plant refering to his latest meal. Upon saying so, the mouth of the venus flytrap opened to reveal a man inside. The individual inside was not very human looking to say. His shape was that of a human; however, the entire left side of his body was as white as deepest snows and the right half was black as shadows of the night. His eyes were a very pale yellow and his hair was the same green colour as his plant like body.

" So, you are Zetsu, formerly from Kusagakure, the Hidden Grass Village. No surprise you saw through my little deception there. Was trying out a new jutsu there I heard of, where one creates a clone around a corpse. However, it is not yet perfected as the corpse does nothing more then move in my image. Still, one can never be too careful in these times. Specifically those of us in our positions." Orochimaru snickered, stepping out of the shadows.

" Though I am in your thanks, it has been awhile since I last ate!" Zetsu added, his personality changing suddenly.

" Ku ku ku. You are quite welcome. However, state your reason for coming here. If your answer does not interest me, I will send your remains back to your master. " Orochimaru said as his tongue danced along his lips.

" And we would not be approaching you, Orochimaru-sama, if we did not think our proposal would interest you." Zetsu said in his other personality.

" Our leader recognizes that you have the ability to excel in places where other ninjas are afraid to tread. We, of our organization, think in the same way and have excessive knowledge in various jutsus that were otherwise forbidden in the eyes of many villages." Zetsu proposed.

" So, you are offering me an invitation into your organization in exchange for knowledge of my jutsus? What makes you think that I even want your knowledge of forbidden jutsus?" Orochimaru inquired.

" Quite simple. You seek power Orochimaru-sama. What does our organization seek? Power. You took the steps needed to show that you are will not be hindered in your quest for power. In this, we all have a common goal Orochimaru-sama. However, our leader will give you time to make your decision. If you wish to join us, come to this location in seven days time. If not, you will never hear from us again. " Zetsu replies as he tosses Orochimaru another scroll.

" Also, in the scroll, you will find the steps for a Kinjutsu, a forbidden jutsu. It is not the most powerful jutsu in our arsenal, but a proposal of things to come. If you do not decide to join us, it is a sign of good faith from our leader. We await your reply Orochimaru-sama." Zetsu says, his emotion not changing at all as he beagins to fade and mould back into the earth. Orochimaru opens the scroll and begins to read its contents. Upon completion, a sinister smile lights up Orochimaru's twisted face as he begins to snicker to himself before it erupts in a hidious laughter.

_End of Chapter II_


End file.
